majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanctuary City, Part 5
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 6 | Episode = 5 | Airdate = November 28, 2017 | Viewers = 2.36 million | Writer = Carson Moore | Director = Patrick Duffy | Guests = Olivia Mell | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 6 }} As the case of the St. Joseph's Three leads to its unexpected conclusion, Commander Sharon Raydor attempts to balance the case, her family arriving, and her fast approaching wedding to Lt. Andy Flynn. The Victim * Lucas Garza: Type-1 diabetic who keeps a strict schedule. Could go into shock without his insulin. Later found dead in the property of St. Joseph of Nazareth church, cause of death was "complications related to diabetes". Oxycodone was later found in his bloodstream. Determined to have been murdered as part of a plot by Doctor Alan Redmond to get back with Sarah Garza. * Mateo Garza: Father of Lucas Garza who is addicted to oxycodone; found dead in his office of an apparent drug overdose. Determined to have been murdered as part of a plot by Doctor Alan Redmond to get back with Sarah Garza. The Suspects * Marvin Garret: Next-door neighbor of Miguel Diaz. Wants Lucas to stay away from his daughter Kelly and for her to stop hanging around with Mexicans. Reported the Garza's to ICE (Immigration and Customs Enforcement). Administrator of unhyphenatednation.com, a website dedicated to the end of multiculturalism and the removal of all extensions to the word American (e.g. African-Americans, Mexican-Americans, Asian-Americans). Marvin has a federal license to sell firearms. Had an unregistered suppressor which got him arrested by the FBI and LAPD but was later released on bail. Stated that the FBI continues to plan to charge him on the unregistered suppressor charge. * Kelly Garret: Next-door neighbor of Miguel Diaz and girlfriend of Lucas Garza. No longer considered a suspect. * Ian Nuñez: Ryan Rojas' biological father. Few weeks prior, tried to pick up his son from school but was kicked out by security; claimed he wanted to give him money. Attempted to deny access to his house from the police, leading him to assault Det. Paige. Apparently did not have an alibi for the abduction but it was later confirmed that he was with a girlfriend on the beach even though he is currently married. Noted to be a sociopath by the MCD detectives. Cleared of wrongdoing. * Father Jonas Alcaraz: Priest at the St. Joseph of Nazareth church who is reportedly "very close" with the missing boys, especially Ryan Rojas and his mother. Tried to obstruct the police multiple times in the search of the boys. Jonas has been transferred to six different dioceses over the past five years, something Lt. Flynn suspected was "another one of the Church's tried-and-true tactics to cover up sexual abuse"; it was later noted that the reason for the transfers were his relationships with the mothers of his pupils. The squad suspects this is the reason he is so close with Ryan and Daniella Rojas Father Jonas was transferred to Mexico in the middle of the investigation so the LAPD couldn't question him. Later, he somehow made his way back to the U.S. but he was picked up by SIS detectives outside of St. Joseph of Nazareth. Found innocent of any wrongdoing. * Ryan Rojas: Two months prior to his disappearance his abusive step-father died, putting him and his mother in financial trouble. Is revealed to be gay and to have a known crush on Miguel Diaz. Later found in Mexico by the FBI while in possession of oxycodone. Claimed he was kidnapped and sprayed with some sort of chemical, causing him to black out and that the drugs were planted on him and Miguel. Killed his abusive step-father and is charged with manslaughter as a juvenile in the end for that crime. * Miguel Diaz: "A Dreamer" who comes from an undocumented family. Later found in Mexico by the FBI while in possession of oxycodone. Claimed he was kidnapped and sprayed with some sort of chemical, causing him to black out and that the drugs were planted on him and Ryan. Found innocent of any wrongdoing and allowed to remain in the country with his family due to Miguel's status as a material witness in the murder trial. * Sarah Garza: Mother of Lucas and wife of Mateo. Was having an affair with Doctor Alan Redmond. * Doctor Alan Redmond: Ran a clinical practice with Mateo Garza. Had an affair with Sarah Garza. Set everything up in an attempt to get Sarah back. Charged with kidnapping and murder. Evidence Closing the Case Guest Cast *Olivia Mell (Wedding singer) *Paula Garcés (Mrs. Alexa Diaz) *Carlos Ponce (Mr. Emilio Diaz) *Lourdes Benedicto (Mrs. Sarah Garza) *Onahoua Rodriguez (Daniella Rojas) *Marcus Coloma (Father Jonas Alcaraz) *Mark D. Espinoza (Father Stan Mayer) *Amirah Vann (FBI Special Agent Jazzma Fay) *Zeus Mendoza (FBI Special Agent Victor Vega) *Paul Vincent O'Connor (Bishop Calhoun) (Picture only) Recurring *Rene Rosado (Gustavo Wallace) *Dawnn Lewis (Patrice Perry) *Henry Kaufman (Mark Jarvis) Locations Episode Notes *The time between the beginning of and the closing of the case in is approximately two weeks. *Olivia Mell, the woman who sang Not a Day Goes By from ''Merrily We Roll Along ''at Sharon and Andy's wedding, is the daughter of Randle Mell and Mary McDonnell (Sharon Raydor). Julio Sanchez *Despite having gained a calmer demeanor since , Julio appears to experience a resurgence of his temper though not to such a degree as he has previously displayed. *Julio still has custody of Mark Jarvis who acts as one of the ring bearers at Sharon and Andy's wedding. Sharon and Andy *At the end of the episode, Sharon and Andy are wed at St. Joseph's of Nazareth. *Privately, Sharon expresses worry about her children and how they are handling the situation with her health to her priest. Camila Paige *During the wedding, its implied that Camila is considering transferring to Major Crimes following the case. Rusty and Gus *Gus attends Sharon's wedding as he had promised. However, Rusty doesn't acknowledge him beyond a brief glance and Gus looks worried. Trivia *During the news report at the end showing a shot of the church, Rusty can be seen inside the church holding a ring pillow. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6 Category:Episodes